Cursed Raven
by Raven662
Summary: Raven's not so lucky day(s)
1. The Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but…

"What I own the Teen Titans!"

"No, you owe me $3 billion!"

Prologue:

The Prophecy of the Curse.

Darkness shall veil the world of mortals…

…And all who reside there shall fall to the power of the undying shadows…

…Mortals will tremble before its raw power…

…Traitors shall know naught but desolation as punish for their treason…

…For as long as the Curse remains the prophecy shall be fulfilled.

Chapter One:

The Beast

Part One

It was dark, the moonlight struggled to penetrate the gloom, even the various streetlights seemed to fail to illuminate. The streets were empty, almost. From out of a creepy store Raven emerged, she was holding an old, weathered book; if any form of illustration or words were on the ancient cover they were impossible to see. Raven began to levitate but almost immediately stopped, she thought she could

see someone or maybe something but dismissed the idea.

_I should get back to the tower, hopefully I'll get back before dawn._

She was cautious, she decided it would be best to walk, and so reluctantly she began to do so, after a few steps she started to move faster, it wasn't getting lighter, it was becoming darkerRaven thought she could hear footsteps, she stopped but the sound continued, it was getting closer; she began to run, she had forgotten about her powers, she was afraid. The footsteps were becoming louder, the faster she ran the quicker it became, it almost felt that it was directly behind her and that if it extended its arm, if it had arms, that it could reach her. Raven stumbled and fell, she couldn't get up, she tried to scream but she couldn't even open her mouth, all she could do was close her eyes.

_What's happening to me?_

She felt a hand grab her cloak, she dropped the book, it began to lift her up, what ever it was it definitely had arms and hands and hadn't heard of nail, or in this case talon, clippers. It then threw Raven towards what, upon opening her eyes, she saw to be a wall. She lay on the cold ground struggling, she could hear it coming, she could hear it breathe, it picked her up again but this time it used its free hand to cut her back, she attempted to try and use her powers, put again she found herself unable to speak. It rotated Raven in its hand so that she could see it.

_That thing really is big…_

The creature stood about nine feet tall, with its back bent, its face resembled that of deer's' skull except without antlers, it wore a long cloak and through the back of the cloak protruded long spikes, it arms were almost as long as it was tall and from its hands extended long talons, and worse than all of its aesthetic features was its foul stench, like that of rotting corpses.

…_And it smells bad too._

Raven felt helpless as it raised her above its head, it lunged out its other hand, and one of its great talons penetrated her skin and went directly through her body, missing her vital organs and any other organs for that matter.

_Too bad that didn't kill me…_

It didn't seem as if it wanted to kill her, it merely wanted to cause her pain and fear. The beast seemed to exert what sounded like a demented imitation of a laugh; it had had its fun and tossed Raven aside. She lay there in her own blood on the cold ground staring at the stars and thought:

_I'm going to die, great._


	2. The Beast part 2: Sorcery

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

"I don't owe you $3 billion, you owe ME $3 billion!"

"No, you owe me $3 billion!"

BANG!

_I hope no one heard that._

* * *

__

Chapter One:

The Beast

Part Two

Sorcery

Raven opened her eyes, she could see a faint light, her whole body ached, she struggled to get up. She looked at her surroundings, everything had a dark and mysterious feel to it, there were pipes and wires everywhere, and even bizarre glass containers. Her cloak was missing but she had received medical attention. Raven stumbled towards the door it opened automatically. The room she entered was large, dark and mostly empty, there was a single light at the center of the room to light the room, she walked towards the light, there where only two doors, the door to room she came from and a door directly opposite it.

_Is anyone actually here, and where is here?_

The next room was just as dark but someone was sitting in a chair at the side of the room,

"Now that you're awake I have a question for you."

"Who are you?"

"Please answer my question first, what was it that attacked?"

"I don't know but it looked like a part deer part man part porcupine, so who are you?"

"I am, or at least was, Rorek."

"You mean the sorcerer from the Rorek versus Malchior book."

"I see that you were the one that unleashed Malchior."

"Are you a thousand years old?"

"Magic, very useful for prolonging ones life and keeping ones youth."

Rorek rose from his chair and walked into the light, he had long white hair and large sapphire eyes, he wore a black scarf and silver armor.

"Answer my question, where are we?"

"Well, let's just say that this is my home, it was once a lab used for experimentation on fossils, the foolish scientists tried resurrect creature they knew nothing about, I believe the creature that attacked was one of them, the beast has two names, Nightmare or Soul Stealer, but I would say that the former best suits it."

"Why are you here?"

"And I thought I would be asking the questions, I am here to stop the Nightmares."

_There are more of those things!_

"Where's the exit?"

"Follow me."

Rorek began to head towards what looked like an old painting but passed directly through, Raven followed, she put out her hand and touched the painting, except their was no painting or a wall, she too walked through it. She was now standing in a long hall, unlike the other rooms there were windows, she looked out of one them, it was still dark outside,

"I thought you wanted to leave?"

Raven went to the end of the hall, Rorek opened the door, she was in the old bookstore that she had been in earlier that night,

"What happened to that book you brought?"

"I lost it."

Rorek led her to the door,

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"What?"

"Can I return with you so that can request the aid of your friends?"

Raven thought about this and remembered when Malchior misled her into freeing him, but this was different, Malchior was trapped in a book.

"Well, can I?"

"Yes" was all she said.


End file.
